The Chrome Movie 2
The Chrome Movie 2 is a movie made by Chrome Studios and was released in theaters June 26. It lasts two hours, with every chapter being 12 to 41 minutes. Plot Chapter 1 (41 minutes) In summer, it was proven there were two survivors of the Platinum Fight in 1999, as Chrome reads the newspaper. Chrome laughs at the newspaper, saying nobody could have survived that fight. It is also currently unknown what the Platinum Fight is, but it involved platinum as proven by a newspaper picture. But the newspaper flies by by the wind, and lands inside a garbage bag. Chrome then goes to his house, as the camera goes inside the house, with text saying "The Chrome Movie 2". The screen then says "The end, okay now get out of here." In white text on a black screen. Chrome then shatters the text saying "The end, okay now get out of here.". Chrome then chuckles and says that the text was accidently written on the screen by a giant spider. Then, the camera goes to Lord Zorgu's house, that travels through several countries and states, and even goes inside the Earth to reveal the Earth's core. The camera then goes back to the Earth's surface and loops around the Earth once to reveal that Lord Zorgu's house is right next to Chrome's apartment. Then Lord Zorgu steps outside of his house, and tries to blow up Chrome's house, but the Chrome opens the window, whistling with his eyes closed, as the rocket bounces against a bouncy house inside Chrome's house, and shoots back at Lord Zorgu, who lands on a house. Lord Zorgu is then trapped on the roof, who falls of the roof onto another bouncy house. Lord Zorgu then bounces two times on the bouncy house before laying down on the bouncy house, resting. Chrome then looks outside. A shadowy figure is then seen behind the bouncy house, as a voice says "You're not in this movie.", as the shadowy figure walks out of the shadows and reveals himself as Guy, who kicks the bouncy house in rage and goes offscreen. Lord Zorgu then wakes up, as the roof of the house next to the bouncy house collapses on Lord Zorgu, as he escapes from the debris, running away in fear. Lord Zorgu is then carried to an ambulance in a hospital bed, while Chrome is arrested for "beating up a purple thingy". Meanwhile, Bagel walks along the road as Lord Zorgu is seen driving the ambulance, and runs over Bagel. Chrome then hears a scream of pain, and escapes from his jail cell to find Bagel's hat blown by the wind onto Chrome's head, as Chrome finds Bagel near dead on the road. The scene cuts to the hospital, next to Crystal (injured leaf in cast) and Robot Ragdoll (shoopdawhoopitis) is Bagel, who has bandages everywhere except for his eyes and mouth. His hat is on a nearby hat rack, as Chrome and Rob go to visit him. Lord Zorgu then arrives at the hospital, taking Bagel and throwing him out the window, as Chrome and Rob look out the window, Bagel is gone, as a shadow is seen carrying Bagel away in it's hands. Chrome then flies out the window to see the person as Oblivion, who runs away from Chrome. Bagel is then held in the future's portal, with duct tape over his mouth. Bagel convinces Oblivion to release him, as John and Chrome enter the future's portal to see a Free WiFi Dunkin Donuts, with Bagel eating a chocolate donut. Chrome is shocked to see Bagel enjoying being held in the future's portal. Oblivion then places a blue ribbon with a gold coin on it on a shelf, as Chrome examines the ribbon as "Survivor Three", as Oblivion is revealed to survive the Platinum Fight. Trivia *There are also other people in the hospital who are Infra Red, Spongebob, Hagel, Charlene, John Lennon, Chuck Norris, a goldfish, and two robots who are rumored to be two people who survived the Platinum Fight. Category:TheChromePerson Category:Non-canon Category:Movies